The Wolf of the Hunt
by fictionmaniac16
Summary: I got sick of all the percy/artemis stories out there. They're all similar, so I decided to have my own take on it. No Chaos at all, and Annabeth doesn't betray Percy. Their love is too epic to be outdone by an act of stupidity after rick put all his effort into creating it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, It's me again! I got sick of the other stories of Annabeth cheating on Percy, so he goes to the hunt ad chaos intervenes bla bla bla, so I decided to take another path in this story. No Chaos and Annabeth doesn't cheat. I'm actually surprised there isn't this kind of story on fanfiction, but if there is and I missed it, please tell me. I don't want to copy from anyone. Also, my other story is on hiatus as I'm rereading the eragon series just so that I can have an idea as to where I can take the story. Anyway, here's the wolf of the hunt story!**

Percy POV

You know this heartbreaking moment when you realize that one of your loved ones is in trouble and you can't do anything about it? Multiply it by 10 times and you still won't get how heartbroken I was when I had Annabeth's dying form in my arms. We were in Greece fighting the giants when on dracaena got a lucky shot in with her spear and managed to gut Annabeth. The enraging thing was, I was so engrossed with my battle with Gaea that I didn't even notice anything wrong until after I managed to overpower her with the help of my father, as Zeus was incapacitated after trying to take her on his own. Fortunately, my dad and I proved to be enough to put her back to sleep. A huge cheer went up after seeing Gaea going back underground, but in her final moments, she laughed and pointed to Annabeth's dead body. To say that I was inconsolable would be the understatement of the century. I cried all the way back to camp half-blood, her body lying by my side. A month had passed since then and I was still not over her death, but I was starting to heal. I just couldn't stand the looks of pity I got whenever someone passed by me at camp. Both camps had been merged together to avoid another conflict between the two and we had four leaders: Me, Reyna, Jason and Nico, Thalia being with the hunters. When we were locked in an argument, people would turn towards me for guidance, and I suppose that was because of my role in the two wars, and I could tell that Jason was miffed by that, although Reyna and Nico didn't seem to mind.

After I received pitying looks all day long, I finally decided I had enough and headed to Olympus. I barged into the throne room where my father and Zeus were in an argument, although they stopped talking when I walked in. Zeus was still annoyed that I was right and he wasn't, while my father was pleased to see me. After bowing to Zeus, I knelt in front of my father and said:

"Father, I can't stand being at camp half-blood anymore. They pity me more than they respect me! Can I please come live with you underwater?"

My father smiled at my request and was about to answer me when Zeus shot off his throne and said: "Absolutely not! I will not have you underwater furthering your water powers! You already are powerful enough!"

My father and Zeus got into a 'mind' argument, I guess you could say, and when they were done, Zeus had a pleased look on his face: "I have found a solution to your problem boy, you will serve as Artemis' guardian."

Before I could even protest, he raised his hand and said: "I'm no fool, Jackson; you will not act as her protector openly. Rather, and your father has agreed to it only if you agree, we will both turn you into a wolf and have you watch over Artemis without he knowing. I will give you to Artemis in wolf form to act as her guardian, and you will be a part of, in her mind, of the hunting wolves, with the only difference you sleeping in her tent to keep her safe. That way, I can at least avoid another Atlas incident. So, what do you think about my idea boy?"

I thought about it for a minute or two before I shrugged my shoulders and said: "I see no problem in your plan lord Zeus, but what will happen to me if Artemis discovers that I was the one protecting her all this time? And will I be able to shift between my two forms or will I be stuck in my wolf form?"

"You will be able to shift between your two forms son, and you will be the only black wolf in the hunt, the others having a silver color, so Artemis can distinguish you from the other wolfs. Also, I will be watching over you son, so if Artemis discovers our plan, I will immediately teleport you to my underwater palace so you can avoid her wrath. So what do you say Percy? Do you want to do it or not?"

I nodded after mulling the idea in my head for a bit. I needed a change of scenery, and this new experience would offer just that. They both got up, and started saying something in ancient greek, but they were talking so fast that I couldn't understand a word they were saying. When they were done, a bright light engulfed me and when it receded, I saw a muzzle in front of my face. I yelped, and it sounded like a bark, and I just realized that I had been turned into a wolf.

"Oh, and son, we will tell the camp that I have summoned you to live in my underwater palace to help me with my duties so that they don't panic. We'll also now call a meeting to hand you over to Artemis." My father said in my head. I nodded my head and sat at the foot of Poseidon's throne, waiting for the gods to arrive after Zeus called for the meeting.

After a while, all of the gods flashed in and looked at Zeus confused. He quickly said:

"This won't be long. I have just called this meeting since, after the giant war, a lot of monsters are roaming in the wild, and I have decided to give you Artemis, my daughter, a gift to help in your protection. He will act as your guardian. And before you protest, it's not a human being and it's not open for discussion!" he quickly finished, seeing her opening her mouth to protest.

She closed her mouth and glared at her father, waiting for him to give her her 'gift'.

_Go to her boy, _Zeus said in my mind, so I got up, and trotted over to her throne. Silence fell into the throne room as everyone watched me walk up towards Artemis' throne and sit on the foot of it. Even Artemis was surprised, and I don't think that she regarded a black wolf as her gift from her father. The silence was broken by Aphrodite's squeal as she ran up to me and started petting me and hugging me, repeating you're too cute over and over again. I tried to wiggle away from her, since I couldn't, or actually didn't, want to hurt her. I was saved by Artemis' fist to Aphrodite's face. She yelped in shock and looked at Artemis in confusion. Said goddess just said:

"He is my guardian, and I won't have you tormenting him, and since he seemed reluctant to hurt you, I did it for him." She turned towards me:

"From now on, if she gets too close to you, attack her, got it?" I nodded my head and barked, signaling that I got the message. She nodded and started leaving the throne room, before she stopped, and said:

"Come on boy, it's time to show you to the hunt."

I jogged towards and she teleported us towards what I assume is the hunter's camp. The last thing that popped in my head was: _What have I gotten myself into…_

**Here's the first chapter folks, I hope you liked it. I'm open for suggestions if you have any idea how you want this story to proceed, so please, review! More reviews give me more inspiration to write quickly! I just finished my mid-terms, so I will update once a week. Hope you enjoyed my idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me again with a new chapter for you. Sorry about the additional week wait, but the RAM crashed on my laptop, so I had to wait for it to be replaced, and with my dad stalling all the time, it just came back yesterday. But first, I want to answer a review:**

** Kormk: I never said I didn't like the stories, I just said that I was getting tired of them. Everlasting Promises by starblade is one of my favorites on fanfiction, and there are a couple of original ones I like, but a lot are now becoming repetitive, so that's why I decided on doing a new story. Also, most of the chapters will be in Percy's POV, but some will be in either Artemis' or Thalia's POV, depending on the need. Now, without further ado, here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all of the major characters.**

Percy POV

Once the white light receded, I found myself in some forest, in the middle of the hunters' encampment. All of the hunters gathered around Artemis, wanting to know why the emergency meeting had been called, and the hunting wolves gathered around them. I was surprised when I noticed that all of the wolves were female, and when the spotted a male black wolf near their mistress, they immediately began to growl and surrounded me. The hunters took out their bows and pointed silver arrows at my head. I began growling at the other wolves, daring them to come closer to me. I was bigger and stronger than them, being a male wolf, but I didn't know if I was faster than them bearing the fact that I as not a normal wolf. Artemis ordered all of her Hunters to lower their bows, but didn't give any indication to her wolfs to stop. _She must be testing me, _I thought. Well, I was going to pass this test with flying colors.

One of the wolves jumped at me, and I quickly moved to the side and hit her with my paw, sending her tumbling down next to me. I pounced on her and placed my front paws on her neck, baring my teeth at her, daring any of the other wolves to come near me. None attacked me, afraid of their leader being hurt, and they sat on their hind legs, lowering their heads to the ground as a sign of submission. I got off the wolf that was underneath me, and made a nodding sign with my head. She regarded me with respect, and copied the other wolves' stance. Artemis only nodded her head and said:

"Well, now that we know that father has sent me quite a good protector, it's time to eat dinner. Let's go girls; you can play with the wolves later." With that, Artemis turned and headed towards a large wooden table near the hunters' tents. I followed her and lied down beside her, while she sat down and snapped her fingers, making a big buffet appear on the table. The hunters immediately began putting food into their plates, while Artemis was eating some ambrosia, her other hand caressing the top of my head and sometimes scratching me behind my ear. I don't know if it was the wolf in me, but I actually kind of enjoyed it, so I let her pet me, even though I already had no choice but to agree, and even moved my head closer to her hand so she could caress me better. I enjoyed it, and she actually smiled down at me, enjoying my presence near her, as her own pet wolf, which could be just as dangerous or even more, though she doesn't need to know that, than one of her hunters.

After dinner was over, Artemis snapped her fingers again and all the plates and the rest of the food disappeared from the table. She ordered her hunters to go practice in the training are and led me and the other wolfs to a small clearing. There, she snapped her fingers once more, and meat appeared in front of each of us. She then made to leave, alone, but I picked up my piece of meat and followed her silently. She raised her eyebrow at me, and motioned for me to join the other wolves, but I just stood there staring at her with, and I am glad to say that it works better as a wolf than as a human, my puppy dog eyes, while as was a wolf. Artemis just shook her head, muttering something about overprotective fathers, but just gave up and allowed me to follow her to the training area, where she was overseeing her hunters' training. Let me make something clear: the hunters' archery was out of this world! They were amazing, and the only Apollo kid that I knew could hold his own against them was Will Solace, and that was only because he's the only son of Apollo that concentrated more on his archery than his healing, although he is still quite good at healing people, since he was his fathers' favorite.

I silently watched the hunters training, while finishing my piece of meat, and watched as Artemis ran her hunters into the ground. After she was satisfied with their work for the day, she dismissed them and allowed them to do whatever they wanted until they had to go to sleep. Most of the hunters started a campfire near their tents, while the rest went to patrol the area. The hunters just sat there and talked between themselves, and Artemis even joined them after a while. It was all smiles and laughs as the hunters acted as a real family, and I just lied down near Artemis, close to the camp fire to soak up as much warmth as I could, and I enjoyed being near fire, although I don't know if I'm usually like this or it's just my wolf form acting up. Artemis stroked my back instinctively while talking to her hunters, and I enjoyed it. I raised my head as I heard a melodic laugh, and when I looked for its' source, I found myself staring at a laughing Artemis, and I couldn't help but stare at her. The fire reflecting off her face made her seem even more beautiful than she already was, and I found myself wishing to freeze this moment so that I can remember it forever in my mind. I shook my head to clear out these thoughts, grateful that I was a wolf, and that Artemis probably didn't bother to read my mind. This peaceful moment was interrupted by a hunter running into the clearing and saying: "Monsters are heading this way, and there are a lot of them…

**Again, sorry for the late update, and to answer a review, yes either Artemis or Thalia will discover that the wolf is really Percy, though I haven't decided who up until now. The next chapter will be up next week. Until then, I'm open to criticism, so review and give me your opinion on my story.**


End file.
